


ESTEREOTIPOS [Países]

by luiMBQ



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Estereotipos, Other, Parodia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ
Summary: Un día, sin explicación alguna, despertaron siendo la viva imagen de los estereotipos de cada una de sus respectivas naciones; ahora trataran de resolver este problema mientras tienen que lidiar con ser estereotipos andantes.
Kudos: 5





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia se presenta la versión propia del autor de la obra sobre los países humanizados, es decir, no Hetalia, no CountryHumans.
> 
> La historia se ha hecho con el fin de entretener, no se pretende ofender a ninguna cultura, religión, ideología o nación.
> 
> (Recuerda que esta historia trata sobre estereotipos, así que si eres una persona que se ofende fácilmente con este tema, es mejor que te retires)

Seis de la mañana y el despertador ya estaba sonando, su sonido molesto parecía ser mucho más alto que el día anterior, cosa que provocó que el mexicano le diera un golpe para callar el ruido.

—No mames, pinche sonido culero— dijo aún adormilado.

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos, con pereza se levantó de la cama. Hizo algunos estiramientos y bostezó; justo después de eso notó algo extraño en su habitación, había algo que no cuadraba.

—¿Por qué chingados el piso parece distinto? Y la ventana, parece ser de una pinche hacienda— volteó a ver la cama— Achis, ¿cuándo empece a dormir en cama vieja?— bajó la mirada— ¿Por qué mis calcetas están rotas?

Siguió mirando a su alrededor. En la habitación las paredes se notaban diferentes, la puerta era diferente, para acortar, todo era completamente diferente, su habitación parecía ser de una casa de aquellos pueblitos alejados de la ciudad y que eran de escasos recursos, pero, había toques como la puerta o la ventana que parecían de hacienda.

—¿Qué verga?

Sintió un poco de picazón bajo la nariz, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía un muy pronunciado bigote, parecido al que solía tener Emiliano Zapata.

—Si yo no me he dejado el bigote. Por la Virgen de Guadalupe, esto ya no me está gustando— haciendo más énfasis en su voz, notó que tenía un acento norteño— ¿Pero que verga? ¿Por qué no soy capaz de hablar bien?

Su celular comenzó a sonar, teniendo de ringtone la conocida canción de "jarabe tapatío". Al ver el número, no dudo en contestar.

— _Mexico_ , algo raro estar pesando a todos— era el estadounidense, el cual tenía muy marcado su acento— Hoy amanecí más gordo y mi habitación estar llena de cosas de vaqueros, Mc Donals y banderas mías.

—Ahora que lo dice, compadre, mi habitación también está rara, y ahora tengo un bigote y no puedo parar de hablar con este pinche acento norteño.

— _Canada_ decirme que el solo poder hablar en tono bajo y que no poder dejar de tener una sonrisa amigable.

—Mames wey, esto me hace sentir como un... un...

— _Stereotype?_

—Simón, como eso que dijiste en idioma gringo.

—Todos necesitar arreglar esto, odio ya no poder hablar mexicano correctamente.


	2. Capítulo 1

Todos los países se habían reunido en el edificio de la ONU (no importaba si eran miembros de la organización o no). Al llegar, se podía notar claramente que estaban vestidos de tal forma que parecían estereotipos andantes de su respectiva nación, lo cual era sumamente molesto para todos, al grado que inclusive se podía notar sonrojos de vergüenza en sus rostros.

—Sean bienvenidos a esta junto improvisada— comenzó a decir ONU al ver que ya todos habían tomado asiento— Todos ya se habrán percatado del problema que nos compete aquí. En lugar de trabajar en las crisis humanitarias existentes o en los problemas ambientales, vamos a tratar de buscar el porque ahora parecen todos estereotipos andantes, algo de suma importancia.

—¿Era muy necesario decirle así, _darling_?— preguntó Inglaterra, cubriendo con su mano su boca al momento de hablar (pues no quería que los demás notaran que sus dientes se veían horribles al estar chuecos y con cierto color amarillento que lo hacía lucir como si fuesen dientes de madera)

—No, pero quise decirlo así— aclaró un poco su garganta— Bien, ¿alguna hipótesis de lo que les pudo haber pasado a todos ustedes?

Todos levantaron la mano, y ONU decidió cederle la palabra a Estados Unidos.

—Todos saber que esto fue culpa de _China_. Él querer hacer esto para humillarme a mi, pero experimento secreto salirle mal.

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo te atleves a culpalme a mi de lo que tú hiciste?— salió a defenderse el chino— Nada más a tu nación se les oculilía algo tan lidículo.

—Tranquilos _mon amies,_ no a sido ninguno de ustedes, todos sabemos quien es el verdadero culpable— Francia le dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa de vino antes de continuar— ¡Todo es culpa de _Allemagne_! La historia se repite, él siente rencor de lo que le hicimos durante la Guerra Fría y ahora quiere vengarse.

—¿Te das cuenta de la estupidez que acabas de decir?— obviamente lo dicho por el alemán se escuchó por toda la sala— Típico de los franceses, siempre querer que a los alemanes nos vaya mal, siempre disfrutar de echarnos la culpa de todo.

— _Germany_ tiene razón en algo, esto no pudo haber sido provocado por él— comenzó a decir el inglés— Esto fue provocado por el verdadero enemigo del mundo occidental— hizo una pequeña pausa en un intento absurdo de generar tensión— _Russia!_

—¡¿Qué?!— el ruso se levantó de su asiento, provocandoles un escalofrío a las naciones que se habían sentado a sus lados— ¡A la madre patria Rusia no se le ocurría un plan tan ridículo para acabar con los idiotas occidentales! ¡Tu vil acusación no tiene fundamentos!

—Yo apoyar a _England_.Solo los rusos poder idear plan tan tonto para desestabilizar hegemonía occidental— mencionó el estadounidense, para después, de manera infantil, lanzar una bola de papel hacia el ruso.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Todos comenzaron a acusarse entre si, (bueno, todos menos Canadá, que, por más que quería también lanzar sus acusaciones, por alguna extraña razón no podía hacer nada más que quedarse sentado en su lugar con una amigable pero a la vez nerviosa sonrisa en su rostro)

—Esto será largo— susurró ONU para si mismo.

Todos estaban en el comedor después de que su pelea de acusaciones fuera interrumpida por un cocodrilo que apareció de la nada justo a un lado de Australia.

—Bueno, ahora continuemos con nuestra junta— dijo ONU.

—Oye, carnal, ¿y si nos das un _breik_?— interrumpió México— Digo, ya que estamos aquí podemos aprovechar y comer algo, así también para que ya este más _relax_ el ambiente y todos recordemos que somos compadres. Digo, ya sabes, el hambre hace que la gente se encabrone.

—México, esa es una idea est-

—Una idea flipante—ahora quien interrumpió fue España—Concuerdo con mi Nueva España, merendar no nos haría mal.

—Me estuvieron insistiendo demasiado para hacer esta absurda reunión, no puedo creer que ahora quieran crear una interrupción tan tonta como lo es querer comer algo- se notaba la molestia en la voz de ONU.

—¿Tú decir algo? Es que nosotros estar ocupados sacando comida de la nada— dijo el estadounidense.

—¿Q-qué? ¿En serio van a comer en este momento?

— _Oui_. Ahora por alguna extraña razón ahora tenemos la necesidad de querer comer solo para mostrar aún más estereotipos de nuestras respectivas naciones—mencionó el francés mientras sacaba de quien sabe donde una barra de pan (baguette) y más vino.

ONU suspiró pesadamente, a la par que veía como cada uno iba sacando de quien sabe donde sus alimentos. Tal vez si era buena idea dejarlos comer, puede que después de eso ya estuvieran un poco más tranquilo y ahora si pudieran pensar en una razón más lógica del porque ahora eran estereotipos andantes. La organización decidió ir con Inglaterra, pues pensó que lo mejor sería tomar un té, él también necesitaba relajarse un poco.

Pero, antes de que pudiese tan siquiera pedir su té, un grito de quien sabe quien resonó por toda la sala:

_"¡Pelea de comida!"_

—Oh no, por favor no.


	3. Capítulo 2

ONU cayó rendido sobre el sillón de su oficina, mientras afuera, en la sala de reuniones, se vivía una especie de "Guerra Mundial" en donde se había dividido en 4 bloques:

Quienes culpaban a Estados Unidos.

Quienes culpaban al Reino Unido (más específicamente, culpaban a Inglaterra).

Quienes culpaban a Rusia.

Y quienes culpaban a China.

Claramente se podían escuchar los insultos y "argumentos", mezclados con extraños modismos respectivos de cada uno, también podían escucharse como algunas cosas se rompían y los escritorios eran golpeados múltiples veces. Está situación era un quebradero de cabeza para la organización, que ya no solo debía lidiar con los miembros de las naciones unidas, sino con otros países que no eran miembros, y lo peor de todo era que la tarea era mil veces más difíciles porque ahora actuaban como estereotipos. Y no todos los estereotipos son graciosos o agradables.

—Mirar lo que le han hecho a ONU, ahora estar encerrado en su oficina, seguramente llorando— dijo el estadounidense para llamar la atención de los otros, a la par que señalaba la puerta.

—No quielas hacelte el héloe diciendonos lo obvio. Además, todo esto es tu culpa, admite que tú nos hiciste esto pala que te lielas de nosotlos— contestó el chino en contra del gringo.

— _What?!_ No quieras culparme de tus errores, ¡come perros!

—Yo no como pelos. Goldo capitalista.

De pronto, la puerta de la oficina de ONU se abrió, él se veía demasiado molesto, apretando los puños y mostrando una mirada "asesina" que provocó que todos guardaran silencio de inmediato.

—Miren, ¿quieren resolver esto? Lo primero que tienen que hacer es dejar de culparse unos a otros— comenzó a decir de manera firme— Segundo, hay que buscar pistas, empezar con lo que hicieron el día anterior a todo esto. Y tercero, eviten ser molestos.

—¿Cómo tú querer que no seamos molestos? Si ahora nosotros serlo el doble por culpa de esto— excusó el estadounidense.

—Odio decil esto, pelo, el goldo tiene lazón. Somos el doble de odiosos.

—Pues aprenderán a no serlo. Trataran de evitar comportamientos molestos o ridículos mientras buscamos la... cura para esto. ¿Entendido?

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—¡¿Entendido?!

—¡Sí!— respondieron asustados al unísono.

Momentos más tarde, cada uno se fue con su grupo, pues así tratarían de llegar a una conclusión de cómo o porqué les había sucedido esto. Cabe aclarar que desde ahora se quedarían viviendo en el edificio de la ONU para ser más prácticos y no pasarlas tan mal, así como también si se llegaba a encontrar la cura, ya estar reunidos todos de una vez.

—Entonces, ese ser mi plan. Nosotros espiar a China para demostrar que él ser culpable.

—Hermano, no creo que sea bueno hacer eso. Hay que respetar la privacidad de otros— respondió el canadiense, usando un tono bajo de voz.

—Mames Canadá, eso no importa, recuerda que tratamos de encontrar al culpable. ¿Qué no odias ser un pinche estereotipo con patas?

—Claro que lo detesto. He querido expresarme de un modo asertivo pero como mi estereotipo es de ser muy amable, no puedo decir lo que realmente pasa por mi mente en este momento.

En este momento, el trío norteamericano estaba reunido en el patio, sentados en el pasto, estando rodeados de enormes arbustos. Ese lugar era su "guarida secreta" en aquel momento para poder hablar de su plan.

Plan que buscaba espiar al chino ya que el gringo estaba muy convencido que todo era culpa de aquel asiático.

—Tu extrema amabilidad podría ser ayuda para el plan— el estadounidense trataba de pensar en como sacar ventaja de eso— ¡Yo tener el trabajo perfecto para ti! ¡Yo saber que hará _Canada!_

—Oh, entonces, ¿qué es lo que haré?

—Ser distracción.

—¿Ser la distracción?

— _Yes!_ Tu tendrás conversación con China mientras frijolero y yo entraremos en habitación del chino y buscar nosotros información.

—A mi me late el plan. Está chingón.— expresó el mexicano— Pero no me digas frijolero, pinche gringo puñetero.

Aunque Canadá no estuviese de acuerdo con el plan (por que él quería un papel más importante) no podía negarse. Su amabilidad extrema le obligaba a decir "sí" con tal de ayudar.

— _Ok, so, let's do it!_

—Simón.

— _Oui._


	4. Capítulo 3

El canadiense yacía en el pasillo, frente a la puerta de la habitación donde se supone que estaba el chino. Canadá esperaba las ordenes de su hermano para poner el plan en acción, pero, lo único que escuchaba era una discusión medio extraña entre el estadounidense y el mexicano (todo eso lo escuchaba a través de un audícular)

El canadiense realmente detestaba tener que escuchar esa discusión, y lo peor es que sabía que debía acostumbrarse a estás mientras toda esta situación terminara, ¿por qué? Porque un estereotipo muy marcado es el odio mexicano-estadounidense.

— _Just shut up fucking inmigrant!_ — se escuchó que el gringo tomó un profundo respiro para calmarse— _Sorry_. Nosotros tratar de no pelear, pero, tú ya sabes, ser _stereotype that._

—Sí, no se preocupen, lo entiendo— respondió en un tono tan amable a pesar de querer gritarles a los otros dos.

— _Well, Mexico_ y yo estar en posición. Tú proseguir con el plan.

— _Oui._

Canadá dio tres toques a la puerta, y esperó unos cuantos minutos. Cuando la puerta se abrió, el norteamericano quedó asqueado, llevó su mano a la boca para contener las ganas de vomitar.

¿Qué vio? A China con una brocheta la cual tenía lo que parecía ser un alacrán; en el animal se podían ver marcas de dientes, lo que indicaba que el asiático ya se lo estaba comiendo.

—Oh, Canadá, que agladable solplesa. Me alegla que seas tú y no tu goldo y estúpido helmano — fue lo primero que dijo el chino al ver al otro.

—Y a mi me alegra que te alegre. La alegría de otros me hace feliz, y siempre trataré de que todos a mi alrededor estén alegres— el canadiense trataba de pensar en algún tema de conversación.

Mientras tanto, México hacía la otra parte del plan, entrar por la ventana para tratar de llevarse algo que sirviera como pista o prueba para incriminar al chino. Cabe aclarar que la habitación estaba localizada en el tercer piso, así que, haciendo uso de su habilidad estereotipica, el mexicano había subido ahí gracias a la tubería externa que estaba en la pared del edificio.

Y, para quien se pregunte que papel tiene Estados Unidos en este plan, el solo está en el patio, viendo hacia la ventana por donde el mexicano entró. Si, él solo es un observador de todo el espectáculo, mientras se come una hamburguesa (porqué, obvio, cuando estás viendo un espectáculo debes de tener un bocadillo, ¿no?)

—Señor China, ¿usted no tiene algún indicio de quien pudo haber provocado esto que nos está pasando?— fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Claro, el estadounidense le reclamó por ello.

—Mis teolías las mantengo confidenciales. Solo las dile cuando estén todos plesentes— comenzó a explicar el asiático— Además, necesito pluebas, polque nadie te clee si no tienes pluebas.

— _Oui_ , tiene razón en eso.

México procuraba no hacer nada de ruido mientras movía las cosas, aunque, se estaba comenzando a desesperar al no encontrar nada.

Finalmente, buscando entre la ropa interior, encontró una computadora portátil. 《Ya lo encontré, gringo. Ya voy a largarme de aquí》dijo a través del audicular.

Tanto Canadá como Estados Unidos escucharon eso, así que este era el momento más crítico donde el canadiense debía distraer a China.

—Oh, lo siento Canadá, todo este tiempo hablando y yo fui descoltes— extendió la brocheta— ¿Quieles?

—No, no, n-no gracias.

—Clalo, supongo que esto te da asco. Cleo que tengo algo que podlía gustalte, espela que entlale pol ello.

—Canadá, no mames, aún ni salgo, no dejes que entre.

—E-espere señor China. C-cambie de opinión.

—¿Eh? ¿Lealmente quieles ploval mi comida?

— _O-oui._

Minutos después.

El trío norteamericano estaba reunido de nuevo.

Estados Unidos comenzaba a inspeccionar la computadora, mientras que México yacía parado a un lado de Canadá, sostenía un vaso de agua mientras veía al pobre canadiense vomitar en un cesto de basura.

—Chale wey, te tocó la peor parte— le dijo, sintiendo un escalofrío al imaginarse como el pobre Canadá tuvo que comer alacrán.


End file.
